Moi et personne d'autre
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: Riza ne peut tout simplement plus les compter, elle ne va pas le faire, toutes ces femmes, dont elle fera partie, à passer dans les bras su Colonel Mustang mais elle est bien décidé à être la dernière et à ne plus voir souffrir son Colonel.
1. Rien de moins que la routine

**Moi et personne d'autre**

**Disclamers : Bien évidemment, les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des nombreuses conquêtes qui passeront dans les bras de notre cher colonel.**

**Rating M : Si la définition du nom Roy-Mustang-coureur-de-jupons ne vous suffit pas…**

**Couple(s) : Principalement basé sur Roy et Riza mais implique aussi Havoc (avec Riza bien sur ^^)**

**Résumé : Riza ne peut tout simplement plus les compter, elle ne va pas le faire, toutes ces femmes, dont elle fera partie, à passer dans les bras du Colonel Mustang…Elle est bien décidé à être la dernière.**

**Note de l'auteur : Pour celles qui affirment que l'on ne se refait pas, je me surprend moi-même. Yaoiste finie voilà que j'écris sur tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro (C'est le monde à l'envers ou quoi?) En espérant que vous apprécierez et ne vous gênerez pas pour me donner vos impressions. Bonne Lecture!**

**Rien de moins que la routine**

12 :01

Je me lève de ma chaise, repoussant doucement les dossiers à moitié remplis devant moi et ferme un instant les yeux; mon ventre émet un son qui me fait sourire et regarder à nouveau l'heure; j'ai faim. Je quitte donc mon bureau, traverse la pièce sans un mot sous les regards de mes coéquipiers restés à Central City et me dirige vers la porte.

Je croise un homme dans le couloir : grand, blond, une cigarette au bout des lèvres et un air blasé qui semble soudain se changer lorsque nos regards se croisent. Il ralentit le pas, un mince sourire étirant ces lèvres alors qu'il me salue d'un signe de tête auquel je répond sans m'attarder davantage; j'ai vraiment très faim.

J'imagine sans peine ce que nous a préparé le cuistot de la cantine et m'apprête à presser le pas lorsque je passe devant le bureau de mon colonel ou plutôt, du Colonel Mustang. Je m'arrête un instant et fronce les sourcils en m'approchant; la porte est fermée, je cogne.

'' Colonel?

Pas de réponse mais des bruits étouffés parviennent à franchirent le bois de la porte ce qui me fait automatiquement dégainer mon arme, on est jamais trop prudent. Je frappe à nouveau, insiste.

Colonel?''

Je pose lentement ma main sur la poignée, le ventre étrangement noué, la tourne doucement pour ouvrir la porte…avant de brusquement la refermé. J'entend que l'on sursaute de l'autre côté et me maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé à ça plus tôt. Je soupire en rengainant mon neuf millimètre et tente de calmer les battement affolés de mon cœur. Je me surprends d'ailleurs qu'il se soit emballé si facilement, ne suis-je pas la lieutenant Hawkeye? Celle à qui rien ne résiste…ou du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde dit.

La porte n'est restée ouverte qu'une fraction de seconde et pourtant, j'ai tout retenu de la scène, à mon grand déplaisir. Les rideaux tirés, la paperasse sur le sol, le bureau au fond de la pièce, Yumi, la nouvelle secrétaire, allongée dessus, sa jupe remontée comme pas possible, la chemise légèrement ouverte et bien sur, mon colonel ou plutôt, le colonel Mustang.

Oui j'ai tout retenu de la scène mais que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas militaire pour rien, aucun détail ne m'échappe sauf peut-être la présence d'Havoc devant moi dans qui je fonce littéralement. Je le percute donc, enfin l'accrochage n'a pas été si violent mais tout de même, j'ai momentanément perdu mes notions d'orientation pour me retrouver directement dans ces bras.

'' Pas de mal Hawkeye, me demande-t-il visiblement trop heureux de me tenir si près de lui.

- Non…je…, commençais-je en tentant de me donner une certaine contenance; peine perdue, je bafouille une excuse incompréhensible et me remet sur pieds sans qu'il me lâche pour autant. Je vais bien Lieutenant Havoc, vous pouvez me lâche, insistais-je alors qu'il constatait d'un air innocent qu'il me tenait toujours dans ces bras.

- Ouais bon…on sait jamais, déclara-t-il, haussant les épaules en reprenant sa place dans la file de la cafétéria.''

C'est une fois mon plateau à la main, devant les assiettes déjà préparés pour le lunch, que je réalise soudain que je n'ai plus tellement faim… Pourtant, pas moins de cinq minutes avant j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'auto-digérer. Un soupir m'échappe alors que je prends tout de même de quoi me sustenter : un sandwich à la dinde, une salade verte et un jus de pomme le tout que je mangerai sans doute dans une heure ou deux histoire de faire passer cette boule qui ne semble pas vouloir quitter mon estomac. Je ne m'attarde pas plus qu'il ne le faut et retourne à mon bureau, plateau à la main, dans l'espoir que l'appétit me revienne.

Je passe très vite dans le couloir, croisant au passage Yumi qui tente discrètement de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure rousse en sortant du bureau de mon…du colonel Mustang. Elle me sourit timidement, marmonnant quelques mots auxquels je ne porte pas attention alors que je la salue d'un mouvement de tête sans conviction.

Je la plains, la pauvre, si elle savait le nombre de femmes qui passent dans ce bureau, elle ne s'exciterait pas autant à l'idée que l'on découvre sa petite aventure car après tout, qui ne connaît pas la véritable nature du fameux Roy Mustang? Coureur de jupons ou plutôt de jupe pour la plupart bien plus courte que ce que la décence le permettait, il était réputé dans tous les QG pour ne laisser aucune femme indifférente. Ce qui, à mon plus humble avis, n'était pas particulièrement faux quoi qu'il y ait eut des exceptions…de **très rares** exceptions mais tout de même.

Je vais devoir attendre plus d'une heure et demi avant d'enfin pouvoir avaler un morceau sans que celui-ci ne me roule dans la bouche. J'ai déjà terminé la correction et la mise au propre des rapports de la semaine et compte bien profiter de la fin de ce Vendredi pour me détendre un peu lorsque je vois dans l'embrasure de la porte l'homme a qui je suis très étroitement liée…par profession j'entends.

'' Colonel Mustang, dis-je d'un air surpris en repoussant le reste de mon sandwich que, de toute évidence, je ne parviendrai pas à terminer.

- Hawkeye j'aimerais bien vous parlez dans mon bureau, me dit-il d'un ton détaché et visiblement ennuyé.''

Je tique sans le vouloir et il doit le remarquer parce qu'il me demande si quelque chose ne va pas. Question à laquelle je réponds que j'ai deux ou trois choses à terminer avant de le rejoindre dans le dit bureau. Bien sur, j'ai mentit, je n'ai plus rien à faire depuis près d'une demi-heure seulement, je ne suis pas encore prête à me retrouver face à cet homme que j'ai surpris ce matin encore à faire des galipettes dans son bureau. J'attends un instant qu'il quitte, faisant mine de m'intéresser à un dossier quelconque avant de doucement le reposer avec les autres en soupirant.

Que peut-il bien me vouloir? Remettre en question, encore une fois, le fais qu'il soit mon supérieur et que je ne devrais pas m'acharner ainsi sur lui pour qu'il rende ces comptes au Généralissime? Me donner une mission? Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir convoqué le reste de l'équipe? Et s'il voulais me parler de ce matin… Je me sens soudainement mal et décide de faire une pause toilette avant de me rendre à son bureau. Je m'asperge discrètement le visage avec de l'eau fraîche, tentant d'enrayer cette rougeur que je vois apparaître sur mes joues et regarde franchement mon reflet.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer depuis quelques jours? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si…désemparée tout d'un coup? Il ne s'est pourtant rien passé d'exceptionnel au cours de cette semaine, bien sur, lundi matin le colonel a encore ramené une femme et, comme d'habitude, c'est moi qui l'ai découvert mais…ce pourrait-il que ce soit simplement ça?

Je secoue doucement la tête de gauche à droite faisant s'échapper quelques mèches de cheveux de mon habituel chignon. Pourquoi est-ce que cela semble m'affecter plus que d'habitude? Ce n'est rien de moins que la routine, le bureau, les papiers, Mustang et les femmes…

Je sors enfin des toilettes et me dirige d'un pas lent vers le bureau de mon supérieur, la boule de ce matin revient en force au creux de mon ventre alors que je vois la porte à nouveau fermée. Je frappe trois coups et doit attendre un certain temps avant que l'on vienne m'ouvrir et l'attente me paraît interminable. Aurait-il déjà remis ça? Je me déçois de mettre tant d'importance à tous ces détails qui, de toute façon, ne me regardent aucunement.

La porte s'ouvre enfin et je ne peux pas retenir le mouvement de recul qui me prends en distinguant la pénombre qui règne dans la pièce, m'attendant à voir quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce mais il n'y a définitivement que lui. Le colonel me regarde d'un drôle d'air en plissant les yeux comme s'il attendait que je lui explique la raison de ma venue et je reconnais facilement à ses traits légèrement crispés et l'éclat hagard de ses yeux qu'il vient sans doute de se réveiller. Un soupir m'échappe; voilà comment l'illustre FlameAlchimiste réduit ces journées de moitié, une partie de jambe en l'air le matin et à peine dix minutes sans surveillance qu'il s'endort.

'' Vous vouliez me parler, Colonel, lui rappelais-je alors en tentant de contrôler l'irritation dans ma voix, je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs pourquoi je m'énerve ainsi.

- Hein…euh…ah oui, se souvient-il avant d'ouvrir plus grande la porte et me permettre d'entrer; ce que je fais en allumant les lumières, c'est le jour quand même.

- Donc, reppris-je le plus calmement possible en m'asseyant dans un des fauteuils face à son bureau et attendant la réponse qui prendra de longues minutes à arriver.

- Je voulais savoir ou en étaient les recherches d'Edward Elric.

Je mets un moment à comprendre qu'il pose sérieusement la question. Edward? Mais comment le saurais-je, nous ne nous croisons pour ainsi dire jamais et puis, n'est-il pas sous la tutelle du Colonel justement? Il devrait être plus au courant que moi. Je m'exprime à voix haute, cachant de mon mieux la surprise face à une telle question.

- Colonel je…ne crois pas être en mesure de vous renseigner. Il se trouve que le jeune Elric n'est pas sous ma responsabilité, lui dis-je en faisant de mon mieux pour que mes paroles ne soient pas interprétées comme un reproche à son égards.

- Je le sais très bien, me répond-il, c'est justement pour cette raison que vous l'accompagnerez lors de son prochain voyage.

- Pardon?

J'ai du mal entendre, je ne comprends pas ce soudain intérêt pour le FullMetal et de toute façon, pourquoi moi?

- Puisque je ne peux être à deux endroits à la fois, vous accompagnerez Edward lors de son prochain voyage à Resembool, ça ne prendra que deux jours, et reviendrai me faire votre rapport avant la fin de la semaine, explique-t-il d'une voix qui ne me laisse aucune possibilité de répliquer.

- Oui mon Colonel, répondis-je simplement, après tout, il était mon supérieur donc obligatoirement je me devais de lui obéir même si je trouvais injuste qu'il me désigne spécialement pour cette tâche qui, il le sait fort bien, ne requerrait qu'une surveillance légère à l'endroit du blondinet.''

Je n'ajoute rien de plus, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit car c'est un ordre. Je me lève du fauteuil, salue l'homme assis devant moi avant de tourner les talons et de doucement refermer la porte derrière moi. Mon ventre se serre étrangement à la pensée que j'aurais pu, tout comme Yumi ce matin, sortir tout décoiffé du bureau mais je me reprends rapidement. Roy Mustang est un homme à femme, un coureur donc, pas un homme pour moi et même si c'était le cas…

'' On ne mélange pas travail et privé, dis-je tout haut sans même m'en rendre compte comme si le fait de penser à voix haute me convaincrait d'y croire davantage.

- Dommage, moi qui voulais vous inviter à prendre un verre, déclare une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne brusquement pour dévisager Havoc qui est nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur du couloir, son éternelle cigarette à la bouche. Je dois avoir un air affreux car il pouffe de rire en me disant qu'il réussira bien un jour à me faire accepter avant de lentement s'éloigner dans le couloir. La porte du colonel s'ouvre soudain et une force invisible me pousse alors à faire quelque chose d'inattendu.

- Havoc, le rappelais-je en faisant quelques pas vers lui, coupant outrageusement le chemin que semblait vouloir prendre le Colonel et me lance. Je veux bien…prendre un verre ce soir.''

C'est sortit tout seul. Je serais bien revenu sur ma décision, expliquer gentiment à Havoc que je n'étais pas très bien et que j'aurais préféré reporter ça à un autre soir, jamais sans doute, mais la surprise qui passa momentanément sur le visage du Colonel me fit revenir sur ma décision.

Je lui souris timidement avant de le planter là pour rejoindre le lieutenant qui trépignait d'impatience comme un gamin à l'idée d'aller voir le père Noël. Et ce devait sans doute vraiment être le cas puisque Havoc venait de recevoir un merveilleux cadeau de ma part; un rendez-vous.


	2. Un verre et une nuit

**Moi et personne d'autre**

**Disclamers : Bien évidemment, les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des nombreuses conquêtes qui passeront dans les bras de notre cher colonel.**

**Rating M : Si la définition du nom Roy-Mustang-coureur-de-jupons ne vous suffit pas…**

**Couple(s) : Principalement basé sur Roy et Riza mais implique aussi Havoc (avec Riza bien sur ^^)**

**Résumé : Riza ne peut tout simplement plus les compter, elle ne va pas le faire, toutes ces femmes, dont elle fera partie, à passer dans les bras su Colonel Mustang…Elle est bien décidé à être la dernière.**

**Note de l'auteur : Pour celles qui affirment que l'on ne se refait pas, je me surprend moi-même. Yaoiste finie voilà que j'écris sur tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro (C'est le monde à l'envers ou quoi?) En espérant que vous apprécierez et ne vous gênerez pas pour me donner vos impressions. Bonne Lecture!**

**Un verre et une nuit**

_Voici déjà le deuxième chapitre^^ Je travaille sur d'autres fics mais comme je suis en panne je me suis dit qu'au moins ça ferait plaisir à d'autres de publier si tôt alors voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaiera^^ _

'' Havoc […] Je veux bien…prendre un verre ce soir.''

15: 40

Je marche lentement dans les couloir du QG, un soupir d'aise m'échappe, la journée est terminée, enfin. Pas que je me sois particulièrement ennuyée mais je me sens toujours soulagé de constater, le Vendredi, que je ne suis pas attachée corps et âme à ce bureau.

Avant de quitter, j'ai fait une brève synthèse de la semaine, habitude que j'ai pris il y a de cela plus de six mois lorsque j'ai oublié de noter à l'agenda du Colonel la visite du Généralissime à Central; il ne me l'a jamais pardonné je crois…

Depuis ce temps donc, je rédige un bref topo des événements survenus au courant de la semaine et c'est en relisant celui de cette semaine que je constate avec agacement que les ébats amoureux du Colonel semblent prendre de plus en plus de place dans ma tête. J'ai tout noté sans omettre le moindre détails.

_Lundi matin – Yumi et le Colonel sur un fauteuil à la pause déjeuné._

_** journée – Colonel dors._

_Mardi matin – Début du rapport suite à l'attaque de Jeudi dernier ( Voir Jeudi pour détails)_

_** soir – Temps supplémentaire pour papiers non signés du Colonel_

_Mercredi - Congé forcé suite à fuite d'eau dans l'aile des bureaux._

_Jeudi matin – Colonel dors._

_** journée – Colonel dors…encore!_

_** soir – Colonel s'active sous la menace de mon arme. (enfin)_

_Vendredi matin – Yumi et le Colonel sur le bureau à la pause déjeuné._

_** journée – Perceptive de voyage à Ressembool avec Edward Elric. (forcé par le Colonel)_

_Réponse affirmative à la demande de rendez-vous du lieutenant Havoc._

_** soir – _

J'en étais rendu là dans mon emploi du temps avant de réaliser que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas noter ce qui se passerait un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Je biffe donc la dernière ligne et remet mon carnet à sa place dans la poche intérieur de mon uniforme avant de franchir le portail menant à l'extérieur. Même si l'après-midi est plutôt bien avancé, la chaleur du soleil ne semble pas pour autant vouloir se dissiper ce qui me fait sourire; l'été est belle et bien arrivé.

Je laisse mon regard balayer les alentours, la brise fait doucement bruisser les feuilles des arbres, jouant aussi avec les mèches rebelles qui se sont échappées de mon chignon. Aucun nuage ne semble vouloir obscurcir le ciel et les rayons du soleil tapent fort sur ma tête. Je cherche un endroit à l'ombre le temps que je me décide ou non à retirer une partie de mon uniforme pour ne pas faire un mal aise avant d'arriver à mon appartement lorsque j'aperçois une voiture garée non loin de moi.

Havoc est négligemment appuyé sur le capot de sa nouvelle acquisition; une Mustang GT bleu électrique et décapotable. Je ne peux que rester rivée sur ce spécimen, la voiture j'entends…Elle a comme qui dirait une belle gueule, tout en longueur, classe et stylisée. J'adore ces voitures, rien à voir avec le nom hein…, mais j'ignorais qu'Havoc avait autant de goût en la matière.

Je m'approche donc de lui en souriant timidement, je ne sais pourquoi mais un changement semble s'opérer sur ma personne chaque fois que je traverse les murs du QG, j'ai l'impression d'enfin redevenir moi-même sûrement aussi parce que je n'ai pas à surveiller tout le temps un certain Colonel et donc que je ne suis pas obligé de me comporter comme une grosse brute. Je me demande si c'est vraiment cette impression que je laisse aux gens…

'' Vous venez annuler le verre de ce soir, me demande-t-il nerveusement; je ne peux pas lui en vouloir car c'est ainsi que j'ai procédé à plusieurs reprises et avec des raisons plus ou moins valables. Ça fait rien, reprend-il devant mon silence, j'aurai du m'y attendre je…

- Lieutenant, le coupais-je un peu brusquement.

- Havoc, me reprend-il gentiment avant de hausser les épaules devant mon air surpris. On est plus au QG maintenant.

- Vous avez raison.

Je me sens soudainement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi est-ce que je venais le voir déjà? Je ne sais plus mais une chose doit être mis au clair.

- Je…j'étais sérieuse pour…enfin pour le verre de ce soir même si…

- Je sais, me coupe-t-il alors que je relève la tête et croise son regard un peu…triste? Je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de lendemain c'est juste…un verre entre…amis non?

- Oui.

Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Je ne l'aime pas et il le sait et moi je sais qu'il le sait alors comme ça, pas d'attente, pas de déception. Je détache enfin les yeux de la voiture et le regarde à nouveau. Il sourit toujours mais je sens bien que c'est un peu forcé…

- Alors je passe vers 21h30? C'est pas trop tard?

- Non, répondis-je avant de penser : après tout ce n'est pas comme si on allait souper ensemble, on va prendre un petit verre et c'est tout…''

Je lui fais signe, prends le chemin qui mène à l'extérieur du domaine militaire et plonge au cœur de la ville. J'aurais tout simplement pu retourner à ma chambre, dans les quartiers réservés au personnel militaire de Central mais mon appartement me manque.

Je constate que j'y vais de moins en moins souvent, me contentant du stricte minimum pour vivre c'est à dire cette chambre reliée d'une salle de bain. À mon embauche, j'ai voulu garder un petit coin à moi j'ai donc continué à verser le montant nécessaire à la location de cet appartement, petit certes mais chaleureux.

Je marche lentement, me délectant de la chaleur du soleil et finit par m'arrêter devant la vitrine d'une boutique pour femme. Là, sur un mannequin qui ne possède ni tête ni bras, une véritable merveille. Une robe de ce qui semble être de la soie bleu nuit avec de très fines bretelles; la taille est ceinturé d'une bande de tissu argenté qui rehausse l'effet scintillant du vêtement.

Elle est longue, trop longue peut-être car une femme accroupit au pied du mannequin tente vainement de l'écourter en rassemblant les pans de tissu pour en faire une très légère traîne. Elle m'aperçoit alors de l'autre côté de la vitre, j'ai du la faire sursauter car elle a soudainement lâché ses épingles. Une force irrésistible m'attire alors à l'intérieur et je ne peux plus détourner mon regard de cette splendide merveille.

La vendeuse doit l'avoir remarqué car elle s'est tout de suite approché en me demandant si je voulais l'essayer question à laquelle je répond sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Dix minutes plus tard, je ressort de la boutique, un paquet à la main; je n'ai pas pu résister davantage, je l'ai acheté. Je me suis moi-même surprise, je ne sors pour ainsi dire jamais et ne voit pas vraiment en quoi posséder un tel vêtement pourrait m'être salutaire mais la perspective qu'elle attendrait sagement dans ma garde-robe le jour ou je la sortirais ma fais franchement sourire. J'arrive enfin devant la porte de mon appartement, un peu en retrait du centre-ville et pousse un profond soupire en ouvrant la porte; je suis enfin à la maison.

21:25

Mon portable sonne, surprise je décroche, qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure. C'est Havoc qui me demande comment il est censé venir me chercher s'il ne connaît pas mon adresse. Je me surprends de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il me dit qu'il est en ville et en fait, il n'est pas bien loin de mon appartement aussi je lui propose de ce rejoindre d'abord dans un café.

Il accepte finalement. Je me presse un peu et me sens bête de ne pas avoir pensé à ça. Je m'assure de ne rien avoir laissé derrière moi et sort, verrouillant derrière moi avant de me diriger, à pied à l'endroit convenu. Je me sens bien, malgré la chaleur toujours présente, un vent frais balais l'humidité trop présente ce qui rend la soirée des plus confortables.

J'entre au café, jetant au passage un coup d'œil à l'horloge et constate avec soulagement que je n'ai mis que dix minutes à me rendre, Havoc n'aura pas du attendre trop longtemps. Et parlant du loup, dès qu'il m'aperçois à l'entrée il quitte son siège, un indéchiffrable sourire aux lèvres. Je vois bien qu'il hésite entre la poigne de main habituelle ou la bise amical aussi, je lui tends rapidement la main pour qu'il ne tente rien de déplacé. Il la serre chaleureusement avant de me demander si je tiens à rester ou si je veux trouver un autre endroit.

Mon regard ce pose sur la table qu'il semblait occuper, très peu de clients sont présents à cette heure mais je sais qu'en plus du café on sert aussi de la bière en fut et bouteille. Je propose de rester et puis, ce sera beaucoup pour rentrer après ce n'est pas si loin. Pas que je craigne de m'éloigner nais je ne bois que très rarement et préfère éviter de conduire dans de telles occasions même si je sais que ce soir, Havoc pourrait très bien conduire, je ne crois pas qu'il se retienne de boire un verre ou deux avec moi. Je lui souris timidement, ne sachant pas quels sujets de conversation nous pourrions avoir autre que le travail ou…le travail.

Il me demande alors depuis combien de temps j'ai cet appartement, c'est déjà un bon début, et lui répond tout bonnement depuis toujours ce qui n'est pas complètement faux. Cela va bientôt faire six ans que je demeure à cet endroit. Après le premier verre, nous enchaînons sur un sujet qui nous passionne apparemment tout les deux, les voitures. Il va se surprendre à me savoir si animé mais peut-être que la bière y est pour quelques chose tout compte fait…

Je me sens de plus en plus à l'aise mais aussi, j'ai de plus en plus chaud je sais ce qui est en train de se passer et grimace en pensant à l'image qu'Havoc pourrait avoir de moi, je repousse donc mon verre à nouveau plein par les soins de la serveuse et déclare en avoir assez. Le lieutenant va me regarder avec un drôle d'air puis hausser les épaule en marmonnant quelque chose que j'entend pourtant très bien.

'' Même en dehors du bureau vous êtes toujours aussi droite.

Je reste bouche bée quelques instants. Est-ce vraiment l'impression que je donne aux gens? Une femme froide et frigide? Pourtant je sais très bien que je ne suis pour déplaire à certains, Havoc le premier alors…pourquoi avoir dit ça?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi la modération fait de moi une femme placide, lâchais-je sans même me rendre compte de mes paroles.

Il va rire un bon coup, comprenant que j'ai tout interprété de travers et m'expliquer.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…Hawkeye vous êtes…une très belle femme et loin de laisser indifférent seulement, regardez-vous. Même hors du bureau vous ne délaissez pas vos manières, vos habits par exemple.

Je tique. Ne sait-il pas qu'il ne faut jamais critiquer les vêtements d'une femme, et encore moins quand celle-ci ne se sépare jamais de son arme…Mais je reprends vite mon sang froid alors qu'il continu.

- …votre coiffure. Vous ne laissez jamais vos cheveux détachés Hawkeye, me demande-t-il avant d'avoir un geste qui le surpris lui-même.''

Il se penche un peu sur la table, tends le bras vers ce que je crois être ma joue avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à atteindre l'arrière de ma tête. Il défait alors doucement l'attache de mes cheveux qui glissent lentement en une torsade doré sur mon épaule. Il me regarde ensuite, les yeux plus pétillant que jamais et je crois bien que je rougis à en juger par la soudaine chaleur qui s'empare de mon visage. Je vais cacher ma gêne dans le verre devant moi, mon troisième de la soirée, et alors que la serveuse nous indique l'heure, plus de 23h30, je constate désagréablement que je n'ai plus tous mes moyens, pire, je suis plus qu'échaudée.

Havoc le remarque sûrement car il me propose de rentrer, ce à quoi j'acquiesce dans hésiter. Seulement voilà…l'acool, la fatigue, une fois debout, je me rassoit brusquement sur mon siège, la tête qui tourne et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je l'entends qui rigole comme un gamin en me demandant si je ne supporte pas l'alcool. Je le regarde l'air de dire; besoin d'un dessin ou ma pitoyable situation te suffit-elle? Il redevient soudain sérieux et me prends doucement sous le bras pour m'aider à marcher convenablement. Ma fierté en prends un coup certes mais je me sens déjà mieux une fois à l'extérieur.

Je lui dit doucement qu'il peux me lâcher et lui assure que je peux marcher seule. Il hésite, me lâche mais insiste pour me raccompagner. Pourquoi pas? Je marche lentement, laissant mes sens s'enivrer des bruits qui m'ont tant manqués, le vrombissement des moteurs, le bavardage des passants. Je m'appuie inconsciemment sur le bras du lieutenant qui ne semble pas pour autant s'en plaindre et nous arrivons enfin devant ma porte.

Je m'immobilise pour le lui faire savoir et cherche dans mon sac à main mes clefs. Je tremble légèrement mais peut-être était-ce la brise? J'ouvre la porte alors que je sens qu'il s'est rapproché derrière moi. Je me retourne brusquement. Ces yeux me dévorent littéralement et, l'alcool aidant sûrement, il caresse doucement mes cheveux que j'ai laissé libre à sa demande. Un léger frisson me parcourt mais le contact est vite rompu.

Il me dit avoir passé une belle soirée, espère pouvoir remettre ça et tourne à regret les talons. Je ne réponds pas, je tente de calmer la vague de chaleur qui m'assaille soudain alors que je le retient par le bras. Je le tire plus fortement que je ne le crois car il n'est plus qu'à un pas de moi; son souffle sent la menthe, celle qu'il a pris alors que nous quittions le café. Je cherche les mots pour le remercier mais mon corps ne semble pas près à le laisser partir et ma bouche s'ouvre toute seule.

'' Reste…''

Les mots ont franchis seuls ma bouche. J'ai parlé, chuchoté, murmuré même mais Havoc a très bien compris et franchit le peu de distance qui restait entre nous, cherchant à tâton la poignée de la porte et la refermer sans pour autant me quitter des yeux. Je ne bouge pas, je ne peux tout simplement pas mon corps se crispe un instant; nous cherchons dans les yeux de l'autre un signe…de refus? d'abandon? Je ne veux pas ne me pose pas la question.

Il se penche sur moi, je ferme les yeux. Nos lèvres se touchent, frôlement imperceptible, caressant et moqueur à la fois comme un combat à savoir lequel de nous craquerait le premier. Je crois que c'est moi…Je m'appuie légèrement contre lui, sentant à travers mon chemisier le contact sur son torse dur qui me fait involontairement gémir. Et soudain, tout explose.

Nous nous jetons sur l'autre, ces mains enserrant lascivement ma taille alors que les miennes se plaque sur son visage pour l'attirer à moi. Le baiser qui suit n'a vraiment rien de doux, il est pressant, à la limite du sauvage mais je ressens déjà ce léger tortillement en moi, le désir me submerge complètement.

J'ignore comment nous sommes arrivés à la chambre car aucune lumière n'a été ouverte pour éclairer la voie mais lorsque Havoc me déposa en douceur sur le lit, il ne portait plus sa chemise et la mienne glissait lentement sur mes épaules en une douce caresse. Le temps se figea un instant, j'étais là, étendue sur le lit à moitié nue alors qu'un regard désireux découvrait pour la première fois mon corps.

Je pu facilement distinguer malgré la noirceur, les effets d'une telle vue sur mon partenaire. Son pantalon noir était bien déformé, pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre pourquoi aussi, je précipitai un peu les choses de peur que je reprenne complètement mes esprits et ne le repousse une bonne fois pour toute.

En un instant, je perdis la tête. Nous étions maintenant complètement nus, Havoc a mes côtés qui avait depuis longtemps commencé à me caresser, amplifiant cette chaleur qui inondait mon bas-ventre. Le lieutenant se décala lentement pour me dominer de tout son corps, faisant écarter mes jambes que je nouai automatiquement autour de sa taille. Aucun préliminaire, nous n'en avions pas besoin tellement le désir de l'autre était ardent et pressant mais il recula un moment, me faisant douter avant que je ne perçoive le bruissement distinctif d'une enveloppe de préservatif qu'il enfila en un instant.

De nouveau sur moi, il plongea son regard bleuté dans le mien, cherchant sans doute un quelconque signe de refus à ce qui allait suivre, n'avait-il pas déjà oublié que c'était moi qui l'avait invité à entrer? Je ne fis que fermer les yeux en glissant mes mains dans son dos et souleva légèrement le bassin pour lui faire comprendre ce que j'attendais. Il comprit vite le message et dans un tendre baiser, il me pénétra.

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres, oui cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'aucun homme n'avait partagé mon lit et je ressentit cette nuit comme une renaissance. Non, je n'étais pas ce genre de femme à séduire pour ensuite jeter, je préférais encore m'abstenir mais il fallait avouer que Havoc était un amant très, très doué.

Alors que l'ascension vers l'extase se faisait plus pressante, une ombre passa dans mon esprit. Étais-je vraiment en train de coucher? Avec un collègue de travail? Après une nuit passée à boire? Cela ne me ressemblait définitivement pas. Et comment expliquer ça au Colonel s'il venait à l'apprendre? Le Colonel? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à lui dans un moment pareil? Un râle de plaisir parvint à mes oreilles et je compris que je ne pourrais pas être satisfaite cette nuit, je venais de rater le bateau vers le septième ciel à cause de…cet homme!

Le lieutenant se retira après avoir éjaculé dans le préservatif et enveloppa le tout dans un mouchoir avant de le jeter au poubelle. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, et sans un mot à mon intention, il s'était endormis. Je le regardai un moment me sentant soudainement très mal. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de l'avoir trahis? Parce qu'à ce moment ou je n'aurais du avoir que d'yeux pour lui je pensais à un autre…? Je me sentais sale et complètement vidée de mes forces mais je trouvai le courage de me lever pour aller prendre une douche rapide.

De retour à la chambre, Havoc dormait toujours mais je compris à l'instant ou je le vis que je ne pourrais trouver le sommeil si je dormais dans le même lit que lui et ce, même si c'était le mien. Je pris doucement mon oreiller, m'appropriant un drap léger qui avait été négligemment repoussé au pied du lit et me dirigeai vers le salon. Ce soir, je dormirais sur le canapé.


	3. Lundi:Début de semaine mouvementé

**Moi et personne d'autre**

**Disclamers : Bien évidemment, les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des nombreuses conquêtes qui passeront dans les bras de notre cher colonel.**

**Rating M : Si la définition du nom Roy-Mustang-coureur-de-jupons ne vous suffit pas…**

**Couple(s) : Principalement basé sur Roy et Riza mais implique aussi Havoc (avec Riza bien sur ^^)**

**Résumé : Riza ne peut tout simplement plus les compter, elle ne va pas le faire, toutes ces femmes, dont elle fera partie, à passer dans les bras su Colonel Mustang…Elle est bien décidé à être la dernière.**

**Note de l'auteur : Pour celles qui affirment que l'on ne se refait pas, je me surprend moi-même. Yaoiste finie voilà que j'écris sur tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro (C'est le monde à l'envers ou quoi?) En espérant que vous apprécierez et ne vous gênerez pas pour me donner vos impressions. Bonne Lecture!**

**Lundi : Début de semaine mouvementé**

_Voici un autre chapitre (enfin? XD) La suite…devrait arriver un jour (je ne promet plus rien puisque je me suis auto-proclamé la reine des imprévus donc…) J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira malgré qu'il soit plutôt court (à mon avis) mais il faut bien faire avancer l'histoire^^_

8h01

Je marche dans le couloir d'un pas raide, mes pas semblent résonner trop fort à mes oreilles et je me rend soudain compte que je suis presque en train de courir dans le couloir du Q.G. Je ralentis, me calme jusqu'à m'arrêter au bord d'une fenêtre pour reprendre mon souffle. C'est à rien y comprendre…qu'est-ce qui me prend? Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir la question que mon ventre se tord étrangement. Je m'en doutais, c'était bien ça cette appréhension de ce matin…Havoc!

Il est au bout du couloir, immobile, comme hésitant devant un chien trop petit pour véritablement faire mal mais qui montre tout de même les dents. Je suis incroyable moi en train de me comparer à un chien! Non mais franchement… Nous sommes deux adultes responsables. C'est ce que je me dis en continuant soudainement mon chemin et, inévitablement, en me dirigeant vers lui. Je ne lui souris pas, je ne l'ai jamais fait d'ailleurs, le salue comme il se doit de le faire entre officier et poursuit ma route en tentant d'effacer tous souvenirs de ce week-end.

[Flash Back]

_J'ouvre les yeux. Couchée sur mon canapé, je jette un regard à la pendule du salon; 5h45. Impossible que je me sois levée si tôt…oui impossible, autant que de me retrouver à dormir dans mon salon parce qu'un homme, mon collègue, le lieutenant Havoc, est dans mon lit depuis la veille au soir. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Non ce n'est pas vraiment une question, je sais très ce que j'ai fait, non, ce que nous avons fait et pourtant…j'aurais bien voulu effacer ces souvenirs de ma tête. Pas une mauvaise expérience non, juste une grave erreur. _

_On ne mélange pas travail et vie privée. C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me répéter alors pourquoi…pourquoi cette fois il a fallu que je cède? La réponse tard à venir alors que mon mal aise, lui, grandit à chaque minutes qui s'écoulent. Je me lève, mettant fin à mes incessants questionnements, m'habille des même vêtements que la veille et sort doucement de l'appartement. Le vent frais me revigore un peu et je prends soudain conscience que je n'ai même pas pris le temps de me coiffer, pas que je sois très à cheval sur les apparences, d'ordinaire je me contente du strict minimum, mais tout de même…de quoi j'ai l'air maintenant avec une tête qui peut en dire long sur la soirée…_

_Je marche un peu plus vite dans la rue, pas que j'ai honte mais c'est qu'il fait quand même froid en petite veste, et m'arrête au café du coin, celui-là même que hier tiens!, quel drôle de hasard… Je commande deux grands café avec crème et demi sucre comme nous l'aimons et prends deux croissants pour apporter. En sortant de l'endroit, je me trouve bien ridicule. C'est quoi tout ça? Un petit déjeuner au lit? Une compensation pour la médiocrité de la soirée passée en ma compagnie?_

_Je retourne à l'appartement pour me rendre compte qu'Havoc est réveillé, l'air hagard, un peu crispé sur le canapé ou il a eut la gentillesse de plier les draps que j'ai utilisé. On dirait le monde à l'envers. D'ordinaire ce n'est pas l'homme qui quitte la femme en ne laissant aucun mot? Quoi que…bon, c'est mon appartement tout de même et…_

'' _Bon matin._

_C'est lui qui a parlé et je sais, au ton de sa voix, qu'il hésite entre partir tout de suite ou venir me libérer du deuxième café qui, il l'a deviné, est pour lui. Autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite._

_- Je sais que…ce n'est pas grand chose mais…_

_- Riza, me coupe-t-il. Tu sais…tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça… je veux dire…je sais qu'il n'y a rien._

_Aïe. La voix qu'il a…ce regard de chiot abandonné, pas que ça me touche particulièrement mais quand même, c'est vraiment moi qui passe pour la méchante dans l'histoire. Il a but son café en silence, à peine touché au croissant, j'oubliais qu'il préférait fumer le matin plutôt que de déjeuner comme les gens normaux… Puis il est partit sans rien dire. J'ai fermé derrière lui en me jurant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'un officier entrerait chez moi. Vraiment, j'étais pathétique. _

[Fin du Flash Back]

C'est en essayant de chasser les dernières images de son départ que je m'arrête à nouveau à la fenêtre. Décidément je n'arriverai jamais à ce maudit bureau…mais la pause en vaut la peine. Là, sur le parking Est, une voiture que je reconnaîtrais d'entre mille; une cadillac cts coupe noir, la voiture du Colonel Mustang. Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas du tout surprise d'y retrouver, en plus de mon très cher Colonel, une belle brune, toute en longueur. Brune, pas rousse, pas comme Yumi que je n'ai pas eut l'honneur de croiser ce matin à la réception, signe évident qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée mais tout de même…

Mon regard dévie alors vers le stationnement Ouest ou je vois, tiens voilà qui risque d'être intéressant!, Yumi qui sort de sa voiture et se dirige inévitablement vers l'allée centrale qui mène aux portes du Q.G. Je vois la brune qui souffle un baiser au Colonel alors que celui-ci s'engage d'un pas décidé sur l'allée. La rencontre se fait, le Colonel, un sourire charmeur pour Yumi qui n'y voit que du feu. Vraiment, pauvre fille. Si seulement elle savait…

Étrangement, je me sens réjouit d'apprendre qu'elle ne lui suffit pas, bon d'accord, un homme reste un homme et plus encore, le Colonel ne semble pas avoir déroger de ces vieilles habitudes de coureur de jupes mais…peut-être était-ce le fait que, plusieurs jours consécutifs durant ils se voyaient. Le Colonel n'avait jamais pris, me semble-t-il, de telles habitudes; une nouvelle femmes par semaine, voilà ce qui en était mais avec Yumi…j'ai cru, l'espace d'un court instant que… Je reprend mon chemin jusqu'à mon bureau. Je suis au travail alors je dois cesser de penser à ces choses, ça ne peut que me nuire.

14h25

Les heures semblent vite s'écouler aujourd'hui, moi qui croyait de plus en finir avec ce rapport, j'y suis enfin arrivé. Je le referme, soupire, c'était pénible mais au bout du compte, j'ai bien travaillé. Je m'accorde une pause, je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce midi et mon estomac me le fait clairement savoir. J'hésite un long moment à prendre le dossier avec moi, vais-je tout de suite le porter au Colonel? Sera-t-il encore avec Yumi ou le surprendrais-je, encore une fois, à dormir sur son bureau? Je décide pour une fois de ne rien faire. Manger d'abord, penser ensuite.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de croiser, à nouveau, Havoc mais cette fois, la présence du Colonel à ses côtés me trouble légèrement. Ils sont encore loin mais viennent à ma rencontre et je ne peux que tendre l'oreille à la discussion qui semble…plutôt animé.

''…rendez-vous avec elle…

Ça y est, je suis cuite et avant même que je n'ai le temps de rebrousser chemin pour m'enfermer derrière une montagne de paperasse, la voix du Colonel qui me retient.

- Alors, Hawkeye, vous avez passé un bon week-end, me demande-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour Havoc.

Par chance, aussi ne voit-il pas mon air mal à l'aise mais moi je peux clairement voir celui du lieutenant en face de moi. Je ne répond rien, inutile d'ajouter du trouble à son visage, et alors que je reprends ma route, je ne peux qu'avoir pitié pour cet homme qui doit patiner pour répondre aux questions du Colonel.

-…me dire ce que je n'ai pas fait comme il le faut, lui demande encore Mustang en rigolant.''

Je ne veux pas entendre la réponse et même si je sens que le rire du lieutenant est crispé, après tout, oui il a réussit mais c'était seulement que pour une nuit donc quasiment plus frustrant ainsi. Je presse le pas. Ce qu'ils peuvent être macho ces hommes. Comme si nous, les femmes, avions un mode d'emploi!

J'arrête à la cafétéria, ne prend finalement presque rien en me rendant compte que la colère froide qui m'habite me coupe complètement l'appétit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à autant m'affecter soudainement? Je retourne au bureau, m'ordonnant de me calmer. Ce n'est pas **ça** l'image de Riza Hawkeye tout de même. Celle d'une femme perdant son sang-froid et pour des hommes de surcroît! Les papiers, la routine, il n'y a rien de mieux pour calmer une femme, c'est ce que je crois…Sauf peut-être quand une heure à peine après s'être calmée celle-ci reçoit un ordre de présence de la part de son supérieur direct.

Je me levai à contre-cœur après avoir raccroché le combiné. Mustang voulait me voir dans son bureau…pourquoi? Reparler de la discussion de ce matin, non merci je passe mon tour. Allons un peu de nerf! Je me dirige donc vers son bureau, encore plus incertaine lorsque je trouve la porte grande ouverte…Je toque tout de même. Il lève la tête, me sourit…me sourit?

'' Entrez Hawkeye, m'invite-t-il.''

Je referme derrière moi, par habitude, me demande s'il aurait préfère que je la laisse ouverte, me décide à aller m'asseoir et attend. Ce que je peux être compliquée parfois. Je respire lentement, profondément, enfouissant en moi mon trouble et ma colère que je sens remonter au souvenir des insinuations de la matinée. Et si mon sixième sens ne me trompe pas, ça ne risque pas de s'arranger…

'' Alors vous et Havoc êtes ensembles?

Bam! Je le savais, je le pressentais et maintenant…

- Et je suppose que Yumi n'est pas assez bien pour que vous passiez la fin de semaine avec une autre?

Bam! Mais…je baisse soudain les yeux, réalisant ce que je viens de lui jeter au visage. C'est que…c'est sortit tout seul. Pourquoi je m'emporte ainsi? Et pour cette fille en plus? J'en ai rien à faire moi… Après un silence trop longtemps prolongé, je lève les yeux avec lenteur. Le Colonel est comme figé, une drôle d'expression au visage, quelque chose entre l'étonnement et…la déception? Il finit par me sourire mais ce sourire…il est sincère. Pas une de ces expressions figées dont il fait cadeau au Généralissime non, il semble vraiment…touché.

- Je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressiez à ce point à moi.

J'encaisse le coup. Restez placide.

- Pourtant vous devez l'être, lieutenant, pour être au courant de mes fréquentations en dehors de mes heures de travail…je me trompe?

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question. Il a marqué un point et il savoure sa victoire. Je ne répond rien. Que pourrais-je lui dire? Je me lève, oubliant volontairement de le saluer avant de lui tourner le dos pour prendre la porte. Je m'en vais, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici de toute façon.


End file.
